Uzumaki of the Akatsuki
by ANBU Origins - Uchiha
Summary: What would happen if Naruto left Konoha and joined Akatsuki. NaruXHinaXFemKyuubi eventually, maybe slight SasuSaka aswell as others. Evil!Naruto Updates depend on review. This is my 1st fanfic. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know how I did. I'll update depending if anyone likes it lol. HERE WE GO!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Streets of Konoha:_

Pain.

There was nothing but the pain. Curled up in a ball with tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks, Naruto Uzumaki laid in a dark alley off a main street in Konoha. He could see villagers walking by paying him no notice.

Once again the villagers had seen him and chased him for no apparent reason. He just couldn't understand it. It was the same every time. The villagers would see him, chase him and when they caught him they would violently assault him. Then they were screaming things at him like 'Demon' and 'Monster'.

Naruto continued crying and asked nobody in particular "Why me? Why can't they attack someone else?"

"**I'm afraid that's my fault." **Said a voice.

Naruto looked around for two reasons. One he didn't know the voice or who said it and two someone was actually talking to him.

When he couldn't see anyone he thought he must have imagined it. "I must be going crazy" he said shaking his head.

"**You're not going crazy"** said the mysterious voice again.

He thought the voice sounded like a woman.

This time he knew he had heard a voice talking to him. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously out loud.

"**We'll get to that later. Right now you must get home and out of this disgusting alley." **

Naruto slowly stood up wiping the tears away. **"Now listen. I'm going to help you. When I say to, walk out of here and then run as fast as you can home. I'll take care of the rest." **Said the woman.

Naruto decided to trust her. Even though he couldn't see her she was the first person since Hokage-Jiji that hadn't tried to hurt him.

Naruto slowly made his way towards the street, carefully making sure the villagers didn't notice him. When he poked his head out he saw 3 villagers on the left and 5 on the right.

"THERES THE DEMON!!!" several villagers shouted at once, making Naruto freeze in his place.

"**Run now Naruto!" **screamed the woman in his head. Naruto felt a strange sensation in his legs and looked down to see his leg enveloped in a red aura. Deciding to take the voices advice he started running.

Next thing the villagers knew the Demon was gone and all they saw was a blur of orange and red speeding down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto's home:_

The sun was shining through the window directly into Narutos eyes. He wearily opened his eyes and sat up. While rubbing the sleep from his eyes he remembered the events from the previous night. While he was trying to figure out how he had gotten back so fast, let alone without the villagers capturing him the voice spoke to him.

"**I'm sure by now you know something about chakra?" **said the voice from earlier. Naruto jumped slightly having totally forgotten about it. Slowly he answered "I know some things. Like you use chakra to do Jutsu's. You can use it to make some..parts...work...better....is that what you did?" he asked in a slightly scared tone. He wasn't afraid of the fact that the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Queen of Demons just helped him escape another beating at the hands of the villagers, because he didn't know he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He was scared because somehow this voice had been able to manipulate his body without him allowing it to.

"**Yes kit. I used my chakra to enhance your body, increasing your speed and strength 10 fold." **Said the voice. "Who are you?" asked a now fully awake Naruto. **"Before I answer your question, you must promise me one thing." **Without waiting for Naruto to answer the voice continued **"You must promise me that you will not be scared by my identity, and remember that if I wished you harm I would not have helped you last night." **Naruto wasn't sure what to do. True they _had _helped him, and if they did wish him harm, they would not have done so. But it still worried him that this person would think he would be scared by their identity. Naruto made up his mind that it was probably better to have this persons help, regardless of who it was.

"Okay. I promise that I won't be scared of your identity but you must promise me one thing in return." Naruto said in a clear and confidant voice. "If I scared you can't get angry at me or hold it against me." Kyuubi thought about this. It was _a bit_ much to ask a 6 year old to not be scared of a thousands year old demon, let alone the Queen of Demons. **"Okay kit. I accept that. Now close your eyes and concentrate on entering your mind." **"But I thought th-.."** "No buts. Just do it. All, including my name and why I am inside your mind, will be explained." **said the mysterious voice.

Naruto lay back on his bed with his eyes closed. Concentrating on entering his mind. Several minutes passed like this. As the minutes passed him by he heard a tap dripping. A few more minutes later Naruto couldn't take the dripping of the tap any longer and opened his eyes to find the source of it. What he saw shocked him. He was no longer lying on his bed, but in a concrete room with pipes all of the walls. He saw that several of the pipes were dripping. _Explains the dripping but where am I? He thought._

Naruto raised himself off the ground and started down the only opening in the room. After a few minutes of walking he came to a halt. There were 3 paths ahead of him he could take. He looked ahead and saw only darkness. He did _not _want to go that way. Looking to the left he saw that it was a short path then it turned right. On the wall he saw what looked like a red light flickering. _Possibly a fire of some sort._ He wasn't afraid of fire, unless the villagers were the ones with the fire. He shuddered at the thought. Looking to the left he saw what looked like a cage. Curiosity got the better of him as he started off down the right path.

Walking down the path all light disappeared but he could still see the end so he wasn't worried. When he finally emerged from the tunnel he saw that it was indeed a cage. In front of a tiny Naruto stood a set of gates at least 40 feet high. Trying to peer through the gates, Naruto could see nothing but darkness. In an attempt to try and see something he walked up to the gates and gripped two bars and stuck his head in. **"So you finally made it kit."** Naruto was so startled by the voice that he fell back and scrambled as far back as he could. He could tell that it was the same voice from earlier but this time, this time it was much _much_ louder.

"**Do not be afraid kit. Why are you cowering back th-... Oh the voice." **Naruto was still cowering back against the wall when he heard an almost angelic voice sing out. **"Is that better kit?"** Naruto cautiously stood up and nodded his head slowly. **"I'm sorry about that. Come closer and we shall talk." **sang the voice again.

Slowly and cautiously Naruto made his way towards the bars. When he got there he looked through the bars once again only this time he saw a woman standing in the darkness. Naruto gasped. He'd never seen some one as beautiful as her before. The woman in front of him was standing about 5' 7" and had long crimson hair that reach halfway down her back. She was wearing a tight fitting kimono that showed off certain..._assets. _She also had 9 red tails with white tips fanned out behind her and fox ears on top of her head that were red with white tips aswell.She walked closer to the bars and Naruto noticed that her eyes were pure red with slitted pupils. She was also smiling at him.

When she finally reached that bars she sat on a chair that Naruto hadn't noticed was there before. **"So we finally meet face to face." **She sang out.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed at how many times he had asked.

"**Me? Why, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I'm here to help you." **she said with a devilish grin.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "_YOUR _the Kyuubi no Kitsune? The Demon that attack Konoha 6 years ago?" he asked quickly. Kyuubi visibly flinched at the mention of the attack. **"Yes. I attacked Konoha 6 years ago. Now let me explain things before you ask more questions. It will save time later." **she said.

"**6 years ago I attacked Konoha. The reason behind the attack are my own so do not ask. In time I may tell you but it is highly unlikely. Anyway, as I approached the walls of Konoha, ninja started appearing throughout the forest. I brushed them aside with my paws and tails, probably killing many in the process. I was only looking for two specific ninja. Before I reached the gates a man named Namikaze Minato appeared before me in a flash of yellow. As I started to charge at him he summoned that toad of his, Gamabunta, the chief toad, who immediately started a fight with me. While I was distracted with Gamabunta, the Yondaime was doing seals with inhuman speed.** Kyuubi started looking at her feet.** "After several minutes Gamabunta threw me into the air, (which is no easy feat) and Namikaze appeared on my head and placed his glowing fingertips on me. When I awoke I was in this cell." e**xplained Kyuubi.

Naruto's mind was going a million miles a minute. The first comprehensible question that came to his mind was "Who were the two ninja you were looking for?"

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto. She started as if about to answer then changed her mind.** "That's not of importance. The most important thing now is the next question I have for you." **Naruto continued staring at her with his cerulean blue eyes and asked "And what might that be?"

"**How do you feel about the villagers?" **she asked simply. Naruto was shocked. He had never thought about how he felt towards the villagers. He just always wondered why? Why him? Well now he knew the answer to that but, it still never occurred to him that he didn't know how he felt about them.

Kyuubi could tell Naruto was thinking by his facial expressions so she just sat on the chair with her tails waving about. After several minutes Naruto looked up and with a feral look on his face screamed "I HATE THEM!!!"

So there we have it. R&R

Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know it's been awhile since I updated. Anyways I figured one small chapter for now is better then waiting for months…now that my computer problems are fixed though updates are going to be **A LOT **faster compared to this one. ENJOY AND R&R.

**Previously in Uzumaki of the Akatsuki:**

_Kyuubi could tell Naruto was thinking by his facial expressions so she just sat on the chair with her tails waving about. After several minutes Naruto looked up and with a feral look on his face screamed "I HATE THEM!!!"_

-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*-*-.-*-.-*

_Naruto's Mindscape:_

Kyuubi smirked. Naruto was seething with hatred at those narrow-minded villagers. _'How could they think that I'm Kyuubi!? They attacked me for years claiming me to be a demon, when in fact there the demons!!'_

Kyuubi sat on her chair, peering at Naruto as he shook from the anger he felt. Of course she could also hear his thoughts and was _very_ entertained at some of the ways Naruto was imagining killing the villagers. She was so entertained she didn't notice that Naruto had disappeared.

_Back in Reality:_

To say Naruto was pissed was an understatement. He was so angry with the villagers that it blinded all rational thoughts. Naruto stood in a power stance as he felt chakra building up inside him. Slowly red chakra started forming around him. His nails became claws. His teeth became fangs. His eyes changed from the normal cerulean blue to blood red with slitted pupils. He doubled over to all fours and let out a feral growl. The chakra completely enveloped him and had formed fox ears and a tail.

_Mindscape:_

Kyuubi focused on the spot Naruto had been when she felt the pull on her chakra. She looked outwardly and saw through Naruto's eyes that he was taking her chakra and transforming. _**'Damn this is all we need. Unwanted attention.' **_ **"NARUTO! LISTEN TO ME! DON'T GO AFTER THE VILLAGERS YET!! DO YOU HEAR ME??"**

_Reality:_

Naruto was trying to understand what just happened. Then he heard Kyuubi **"...GO AFTER THE VILLAGERS...YOU HEAR ME??" **Naruto let out a growl. _**'Finally. A chance for revenge!'**___With that he leapt through the wall, not bothering with the door. He looked around and spotted several people. One caught his attention. A girl around his age, deathly pale, blue-black hair down her back, a coat a few sizes too big and pale lavender eyes. _**'She seems kinda familiar. Oh well'**___He started to charge at her, when he was close enough he tackled her through some bushes and into a park. When she tried to scream Naruto covered her mouth with his hand. He stared into her lavender eyes and memories made themselves painfully known.

Hyuuga Hinata eyes went wide in surprise at who had tackled her_. 'This...this can't be...Naruto-kun. T-T-This person doesn't have his beautiful blue eyes.'_ She stared at his now red and slitted eyes and memories flooded her mind.

_**Flashback – 1 and a half years ago:**_

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on a swing in an abandoned park that he had stumbled across while running away from the villagers once again. He slowly swung himself back and forward, only a few inches. Naruto tensed when he hear rustling in the bushes. Naruto's gazed snapped to the place of the sound only to see a girl fall through a bush. Naruto couldn't help it, he giggled. The girl heard this and froze when she did. She nervously looked around and saw it was only a boy and visibly relaxed. She stood up and started dusting herself off, only then did she realise he was only a few feet away from her.

She immediately turned the colour of a tomato. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked. The girl simply nodded her head, still staring at Naruto. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked politely. "H-H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." She said as she bowed. Naruto tensed. _'Was I meant to bow as well? OH NO! What if I offended her?!'_ Hinata stood up straight and looked around the park gazing at the swings. "Do...do y-y-you...want to...play...?" stuttered the girl. Naruto followed her gaze and practically shouted "Sure! I'll push you on the swings!"

A few hours later it was getting dark and Hinata was the first to notice this. "Naruto-kun...I have to go home." She stated simply. Naruto looked like someone had just died. "Oh...okay. I get it. Thanks for today anyway. Have a happy life." He started walking away when Hinata called out "Want to play tomorrow?" Naruto stopped, frozen in place. He whipped around and studied Hinata closely, looking for a hint of deception. He couldn't see any, just her broad smile. "S-Sure!" he stuttered out. "Okay. See you tomorrow afternoon Naru-kun" "Okay...Hina-chan." And with that the young Hyuuga walked away smiling.

_Next day:_

Naruto had been waiting at the park since 9 am. He was just too excited to meet his first friend again. To pass the time Naruto just lay on his back watching the clouds. Several hours later he heard a rustling in the bushes. He stood up excitedly awaiting his new friend. He started walking towards it but soon backed away, fear evident on his face. "Boy, are you the one that my daughter Hinata has been speaking of? Were you here playing yesterday? Was it you th-..." The man had finally taken a good look at the boy. _'It's the demon...my daughter has been playing with THE DEMON?!?!' _"Listen here Uzumaki. You stay away from my daughter, even if she acknowledges you, ignore her or run away. If you disobey this simple command...I'll kill you myself." The Hyuuga clan leader said with a smirk.

Naruto stood frozen then suddenly turned and ran with all his might. He was concentrating so hard on running he didn't even notice that he had circled the village three times already. Finally when fatigue kicked in he slowed down and took in his surroundings. Panting heavily he noticed that he wasn't too far from his apartment. In case the villagers chased him he sprinted off again, this time with where he was going clear in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto's Apartment:_

Naruto lay on his bed, close to passing out from exhaustion. **"Kit, we need to start training you. You won't have to be afraid of threats from weakling humans like that Hyuuga, once you've completed your training from me." **These words fell on deaf ears, Naruto had passed out. _**"I can tell this is going to be a pain in my tails already."**_

**END FLASHBACK**

_Back in reality:_

"N-Naruto-kun?" squeaked Hinata. Naruto jumped back from shock, the Kyuubi's cloak disappearing. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here? Where am I?" asked a stunned Naruto. Slowly Hinata sat up. She sat still for a little while, collecting herself. When she finally figured out what happened in her mind she said "You jumped on me and sent us through those bushes behind you." Naruto looked shocked. "I'm so, so, so sorry Hinata-chan. I..I don't know what came over me." Naruto hung his head in shame. Almost instantly he felt a warm hand on his cheek. Looking up he found Hinata smiling at him.

"You don't have to apologise...Naru-kun." said Hinata, a blush evident on her features.

"But I basically attacked you! I-" Hinata cut him off right there by slapping him. She took this opportunity while Naruto was stunned to speak her mind. "It is I who should apologise, not you Naru-kun. After the day we met, my father asked why I returned home late. I told him all about our day of playing together. I even told him that I lov-..." she blushed at what she almost said.

She remembered that day so clearly in her mind. All the playing, talking and general fun they had. The day they both made their first real friend. It was also the day Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress to the prestigious Hyuuga clan, main branch member, had fallen in love with Uzumaki Naruto. While most people saw him as the Demon, failure in everything, freak, monster, annoyance or anything else they thought, all Hinata saw was a determined young boy with a never give up attitude that radiated confidence. Just being around him made her think she could do anything.

So after that day she went home and told her father all about this boy she had befriended at the park. How they played. How they talked. How she loved him for the way he was. Naturally Hyuuga Hiashi had to find out who had captured his daughters heart, if she felt this way towards the young man and his clan was of good political standings, he could arrange a marriage for when they are older.

Hinata told him they were meeting again tomorrow, but unfortunately the Hyuuga leader had other ideas. "Hinata, I'm sorry but you cannot meet this boy tomorrow. I need you to start training for the academy." "But father..." He gave her a hard, determined look. She knew it was no use. "Hai father."


End file.
